Days Gone By
by brokenpassions
Summary: Arthur prepares to say goodbye to his best friend. Remembering the days gone by. AU.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or the characters Arthur and Alfred. They respectfully belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. Title is taken from Gavin Mikhail's song 'Days Gone By'

This is a UKUS fic. It's a AU friendship one, but can be taken as the reader pleases. I would like criticism, but please no hate reviews. This is also my first Hetalia fanfic. I apologizes in advance for any fail on my part. I hope you enjoy it though.

_Days Gone By_

Arthur Kirkland was setting up the dinning table, making sure to add an extra set of plates and silverwear for their guest. His mother stood at the oven pulling out the roast beef she had prepared earlier. Today the Jones were coming over for a farewell dinner. The Kirklands had used up most of the day cleaning their small home. Although, their home was hardly filthy. Arthur didn't mind however, seeing as tidying up helped him think. He had spent the day replaying the times he had shared with the youngest Jones. Especially the first day they met.

_Arthur had met the Jones about eight years ago. Arthur's mother returned to the house one day saying that she might get a baby sitting job from the new neighbours. Arthur had pictured a small infant, but was surprised the day he opened the door to see a small boy just a little shorter than himself. The boy's hair a darker blond then his own. The little boy was looking down at his feet, so Arthur couldn't see his face. A tall dark blond woman was holding his hand._

_"Hello, I'm Heather, and this is Alfred. We just moved in a few houses down. Is Mrs. Kirkland here?" She smiled. She was american, Arthur noted and called for his mother. Mrs. Kirkland appeared behind him. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't answer Ms. Jones. I was preparing lunch. Are you here for the interview?" Mrs. Kirkland said offering her hand. Ms. Jones nodded returning the gesture."Yes actually. Is this your son?" Ms. Jones replied. _

_"Yes. He's only six, so your boy would have someone to play with." Mrs. Kirkland stated, "Say hello, Arthur." Arthur did as his mother asked. _

_Ms. Jones leaned down and smiled at Arthur. "Look Alfred, a new friend." She whispered between the two young boys. _

_Alfred turned up to look at the other boy. Arthur noticed his blue eyes, Ms. Jones had violet ones. Alfred's face broke into a smile as he lunged forward and hugged Arthur. The young english boy was thrown off but didn't try to pull the other away. That would have been rude._

_"Friend, Mommy!" Alfred laughed," I made a friend!" _

_The two mothers smiled down at their boys. "Arthur, why don't you take Alfred to your room and play. Ms. Jones and I have to talk." Mrs. Kirkland suggested, but she meant business to Arthur. Arthur looked down at the small boy, whom was still latched onto him._

_"Um. Alfred would you care to see my pirateship?" Arthur ackwardly asked. _

_Upon hearing those words, Alfred let go of Arthur. " Can I Mommy?" he turned and asked. Ms. Jones nodded with a smile. "Of course, dear. Just behave yourself." _

_Alfred's smile grew and he offered his hand to Arthur. Arthur looked at the tiny hand with a displeased look. Taking it, to please his mother, he lead Alfred up to his room. _

_From the staircase, Arthur heard the front door close and his mother asking Ms. Jones if she'd like some tea. He turned to the little one, whom was smiling up at him with big round blue orbs. When Arthur opened the door to his room, Alfred let his hand fall. "Wow your rooms big." Alfred stated. Arthur walked over to his dresser and grabbed the pirateship his mother had got him for his last birthday. When he turned back around, Alfred was holding one of the soldiers that his father made for him. Arthur was scared that Alfred was going to break it, but he placed it back mumbling something. _

_He carried the toy ship over to Alfred and placed it on the floor. "This here is the crown jewel of the english fleet." Arthur said to get Alfred's attention. It did, for Alfred eyes lit up as Arthur pointed at the parts of the vessel and explained what they did. _

_"I wish I was a pirate." Alfred said as he touched the flag. When Arthur heard this, he smiled._

_"Well we can pretend. I'll be Captain Kirkland, ruler of the seven seas, and you can be Alfred, the lowly cabin boy." Arthur laughed. _

_"Whats a cabin boy?" Alfred asked. Arthur told him he was a captain-in-training. "But I want to be a captain now." Alfred whined. _

_"You will be one day. You might even be a better captain than me. For now though, you must clean my quarters." Arthur joked. _

_The two pretended they we're raiding a near by island (Which was really Arthur's bed). Then they acted as if they were being under attacked by enemy ships, only to come out victorious. During the one where they were battling a fierce storm and trying to make it to the center, Alfred's mother called for him. The scene playing in their heads stopped. Arthur climbed off his bed and helped Alfred before taking his hand. Then they made their way down to the living room. _

_Their mothers were standing by the front door, awaiting the two. "Alfred, we have to go now." Ms. Jones said. Alfred's face fell. "Can I come over again, Mommy?" He asked with big eyes. Arthur secretly hoped the interview went ok, and that she would say yes. _

_"Your going to have to sweety. Mrs. Kirkland has to watch you when I'm working. In fact your coming over tomorrow." Ms. Jones told him. Then she held out her hand. Alfred jumped with joy still clutching Arthur's hand. Then he let go and ran up to his mother and grabbed hers. _

_"Bye Arthur's mom, bye Arthur! See ya'll tomorrow!" He said turning with his mother. Ms. Jones said her goodbyes as well then began walking down the street. Alfred telling her about what he and Arthur had done, while doing so. _

_Arthur watched through the living room window to see where they would go. His mother returned to the kitchen to finish his lunch, which ended up being dinner._

Arthur smiled at the memory. Suddenly the doorbell rang, knocking him out of his trance. "Arthur, I thinks that's them, go and get the door!", Mrs. Kirkland yelled from the kitchen. Arthur walked up to the front door, like those years ago, and unlocked it. There stood Ms. Jones with Alfred at her side. This time though, Alfred didn't reach out for Arthur's hand.

Alfred had grown since then (so had Arthur, but not as much as Alfred). Even though Arthur was older by three years, Alfred was just as tall as him. Maybe even taller.

"Hello Ms. Jones. Alfred." Arthur smiled at the two. Alfred mirrored him.

Ms. Jones leaned forward and hugged Arthur. "It's good to see you, Arthur." Arthur hugged her back.

"Where's your mom? I hope she didn't go through so much trouble with dinner." Ms. Jones asked after letting go. Arthur noted how weak Ms. Jones looked.

"Not at all. She loves to cook. In fact, She's still in the kitchen." Arthur said closing the door. Ms. Jones did as he suggested, leaving the two boys in the living room.

Alfred's blue eyes were on him. Arthur felt uncomfortable for just a second, till he remembered that Alfred was his best friend. Also that the last time they had seen each other, had not been a good night.

"How have you been, Arthur?" Alfred was the first to speak to Arthur's relief.

Arthur sat on the couch and signalled Alfred to join him. " I've been fine, I suppose. How about you? I hadn't heard from you."

Alfred leaned back and tilted his head up to face the ceiling. "Packing. You know since were moving back to America. Other than that, just sort of bored." That's when Arthur realized something. Even though Alfred had been born in America, he spoke with the smallest hint of a british accent.

_'It must have been due to the years he'd been here' _Arthur mused. He was going to ask something else, but his mother interrupted.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Kirkland yelled from the kitchen. The two stood up and walked into the dining room.

They all sat around the table, enjoying the meal Mrs. Kirkland had prepared.

"You have got to write down the recipe for this roast beef Abby. It's divine!" praised, while pouring more gravy on said meat.

Mrs. Kirkland beamed. "I'll be more than happy to. Consider it a 'Goodbye' gift." Over the years, the two moms had become just as close as their sons. Making the day even harder on the two families.

"So David's working late again?" Ms. Jones asked. Mrs. Kirkland nodded. "This new job has him working over time." The two continued their discussion throughout the meal. Alfred and Arthur had excused themselves early. Neither really felt like eating. After washing their plates, the boys headed up to Arthur's room.

In the hallway, Alfred chuckled as they past the restroom door. Arthur turned to him with a suspicious look on his face. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Do you remember when I was like five, you were using the bathroom, and I walked in?" Alfred grinned.

"Yes. You told me that you had to go 'now'. Then you pratically pushed me off." Arthur laughed as he recalled fighting for the throne. "However, I think the first time my mother bathed you, is still more memorable." The image of Alfred running around the house sceaming "Freedom!", butt naked, in his mind. Alfred just continued to smile.

When they reached the room, a flood of memories seem to hit them at once. Alfred thought back to the day he had fallen off the bed, when he and Arthur were play fighting.

_"Ouch." Alfred hissed. Arthur kneeled by him. "Are you alright?" _

_Alfred sat up slowly. "Yeah, but I think I scraped my knee on the edge of the bed." Sure enough a small gash was visible across his right knee. Arthur quickly ran out of the room, then returned with a small red box labeled 'First Aid'. _

_"I'm going to clean it up before my mum sees it." Arthur said pulling out alcohol and anti-bacterial cream, along with something to cover it up. Alfred watched Arthur work, though he didn't think it was all that bad. _

_"Aren't you going to kiss it?" Alfred joked when Arthur was finished. Arthur just rolled his green eyes, then left to put the box back. When he returned, Alfred was up, ready for more. The fighting continued. _

Alfred shook his head at how silly it had all been.

Arthur was thinking about the time they had watched the _'The Haunting'_. In all the years he had known Alfred, not once had he seen the american show any fear. At least till it came to ghost.

_"Honestly, if you were just going to cover your eyes the whole time, why bother even putting it on?" Arthur mocked. Alfred's head was covered my Arthur's comforter. Arthur got up and turned on the lights. Suddenly, Alfred popped up from the bed striking a ridiculous pose. _

_"What are you talking about? I totally watched the whole thing!" Alfred laughed. Arthur knew he would try to play it off. Like all the other times. _

_"Sure. Your lucky I'm too tired to argue with you, so move over." Arthur demanded. They always shared a bed when Alfred had to stay the night (Although Mr. Kirkland didn't like it). Its not like they had a spare bedroom, and Ms. Kirkland didn't like people to lay on the living room couch. So they were use to it. _

_"Your leaving the light on?" Alfred asked sliding to the side of the bed closes to the window. _

_"I have to, or you'll complain about every shadow that moves." Arthur replied grabbing one of his pillows and facing opposite Alfred's feet. He heard Alfred mumble something about a lie, but he was already falling asleep. _

_Alfred stayed awake the rest of that night. He was unable to sleep, even with the light on. _

Arthur laughed at the image of Alfred huggin his pillow, during those times. When Alfred heard his friend laugh, he asked what he was thinking about. The two boys shared their memories, along with some others, after they had settled into the room.

Alfred found himself staring at the pirateship, that had help spark their friendship. Next to it, was the trophy they had won in a boat race. Arthur noticed what he was looking at and a light went off in his head. Arthur stood up and began to search his dresser for something.

"Whatcha looking for?" Alfred wondered out loud. Arthur turned to him with his hands behind his back.

"I wanted to give you something before you left." Arthur then handed Alfred a miniture soldier. Like the one he had grabbed the first day they met.

"But your father made you this. I can't." Alfred shook his head, trying to hand it back.

Arthur just lifted his hand, meaning to stop. "I made that one. My dad showed me how. (Mr. Kirkland was just happy that Arthur wanted to do something that was embroidering) I though it would be more meaningful."

Alfred made the small soldier face him. This one was very different from the other. Unlike the soldier Arthur had, this one had a cheeky expression upon it's face. Alfred smiled getting up from his spot in the room and hugged Arthur. "Thanks, man" he then whispered.

Arthur was surprised at how fast the other moved, but not so much by the hug. He almost anticipated it.

"You should ask if I can spend the night." Alfred spontaneously suggested after letting go.

Arthur raised one of his great brows. "Why me?".

"My mom likes you better. If you ask, I have a better chance of staying." Alfred stated. "Come on. Its my last night here." he started to beg.

Arthur stared at the other boy before sighing heavily. "Fine."

Upon exiting the stairs, they found their mothers lounging in the living room. Both of them turned to their sons.

"Would it be alright if Alfred spent the night?" Arthur asked with an innocent tone.

"I'm fine with it. What do you think, Heather?" Mrs. Kirkland said turning to her friend.

Ms. Jones looked at Arthur then at Alfred. "You put him up to this, didn't you?" Alfred just shrugged with a smile. "You do know that we leave tomorrow, right?" Alfred nodded. "Okay then. But I'll be by early to pick you up. So be ready."

"Your the best, mom!" Alfred fist pumped.

"Thank you Ms. Jones" Arthur replied.

After sometime, Ms. Jones left escorted by Mrs. Kirkland. When Mrs. Kirkland returned she sent the boys off to bed. Not that they actually fell asleep. Instead they laid there in the dark, talking as they had earlier. However, there was something Arthur had been wanting to ask all day. He decided now was the best time.

"Alfred?"

"What?"

"You never told me what happened that night."

The room grew silent, as another memory began to replay itself.

_About a few months back, while Alfred was over one night, the phone rang. _

_Arthur and Alfred had been playing 'Timesplitters 2' in their usual spot, when Arthur's mother came in. "Alfred, the hospital just called. Your mother collapsed at work and is in the emergency room. I'm going to take you over there, so get your things." Mrs. Kirkland replied with urgency, then she left the room. _

_Alfred was shaken by the news. Arthur wanted to help his friend, so he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's ok. Your mother has been working hard lately. She just needs some rest." Arthur tried to reassure him. _

_Alfred turned to him with a sad smile in his eyes. "Your probably right. I've just been worried about her. I better get ready." _

_Mrs. Kirkland walked back into the room with a coat on. "You ready?" Alfred nodded. She then saw Arthur with his shoes on. "Arthur you can't come. I need you to stay here to tell your father where I went." _

_Arthur turned to Alfred who said he'd be ok. Then watched as they left. That had been the last time Arthur had seen Alfred. _

"You heard that we were moving, from your mother right?" Alfred asked into the silence.

"Yes"

"Did she tell you why?"

"No." Arthur didn't like how the air started to feel heavy.

There was a pause. "My mother is very sick. Thats all anyone will tell me." Alfred finally said. "I know that its bad enough to the point that she wants to go home." His voice so quiet, almost disappearing. "I'm scared, Arthur."

Arthur didn't make a sound. He was still suprised at Alfred's tone. The other boy seemed like another person.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered.

For a few more seconds it was still very quiet. Arthur had began to think Alfred had fallen asleep. Then Alfred spoke, "Don't sweat it."

Alfred's usual cheerful self was back. "The nurse that comes over everyday, says that my mom looks like she's getting better."

Arthur let out a breath of relief. "Well thats good. So do you plan to keep in touch?" Arthur added to change the subject.

"I want to, but neither of us have a computer, and the calls would be pretty expensive." Alfred stated.

"We could send eachother letters. When you write to me from your new home, I'll get your address. You already know mine." Arthur said rolling over to lay on his stomach.

Alfred faced the window, considering what Arthur had told him. "I'll do that."

Soft breathing could be heard next to the american. Alfred looked to see Arthur had finally fell to dreams. He wished to do the same, but part of him didn't want to do that just yet. That would mean that his time with his best friend would be cut short. Even if the other was asleep, he chose to stay awake until his mother came to pick him up.

When his time came to leave, Alfred slipped out from the bed. Being as quiet as possible, as to not disturb his still sleeping friend. He picked up his shoes and put them on. He snatched his toy soldier and placed it into his pocket. Grabbing his jacket, he took one last look at Arthur. Arthur had moved to laying on his back, his head tilted slightly to the side. He wanted to wake him up, but thought it would be easier this way.

Alfred walked up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Thats what people do when it might be the last time they see someone who is close to their heart. (Although he sercretly hoped no buddy saw that.) He whispered. "See ya later, Buddy." Before vanishing from the room.

When Arthur woke up later, he felt something missing. He glanced around the room then at his bed. _'Wheres Alfred?'_ Arthur thought. Arthur jumped out from his bed and ran down to the living room. The only ones there were his mother and father. His father gave him a weird look before speaking. "Morning, Arthur. Your mother made breakfast. Be sure to eat." Arthur shook his head.

"Um morning. Did Alfred leave already?" He asked, looking between the two adults.

Mrs. Kirkland nodded. "His mother came around about five this morning. She said they had an early flight to catch. I was going to wake you, but Alfred said that you both had stayed up pretty late last night and that we should let you sleep. Ms. Jones said for me to tell you bye, though."

Arthur eyes fell towards the floor. "Oh."

"You alright, dear?" Mrs. Kirkland asked Arthur. He nodded, slightly.

"I will be in my room if you need me." Arthur spoke softly before heading back upstairs.

He really was ok, just upset with himself for not waking up to say goodbye to Alfred or Ms. Jones. Who knows how long it will be, before he even gets to talk with them again. In the solitude of his own room, he let his tears fall freely.

_Two years later._

Arthur returned home from school to find a letter addressed to him. The name 'Alfred F. Jones' was printed as the sender. It took awhile for it to hit Arthur who that was. When he finally realized it was his old best friend, he tore it open and began to read.

**Disclaimer: **_Within story._

_'The Haunting'_ (The Movie) directed by Jan De Bont in 1999 and belongs to _DreamWorks: Home Entertainment_. I do not own.

_'Timesplitters 2' _is a 1st person shooter game created by _Free Radical Design (Now known as Crytek UK)_ in 2002. I do not own this either.

A/N: If I wrote more it would be another story. (Which I'm still working on, maybe.) I tried my best to keep them in character. I hope I did well enough. I'm also very sorry for the ending.

I didn't know what movie I wanted them to be watching, during that one scene. I knew I just wanted something with ghost in it, and that particular movie is sort of creepy. In my opinion, the original 1963 was better.

As for 'Timesplitters 2', I noticed in 'Shuan of the Dead', they were playing it and wanted to include into the story. By the Way, I love this game and still play it today.

Also know that a sequel is pending. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
